


A Slight Addiciton

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Marui's gum is revoked</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Addiciton

  
Jackal pulled Kirihara aside after practice was over. "Do something about him," Jackal hissed. "He's going insane. We'll lose our next match if this keeps up."

Kirihara pulled his arm free of Jackal's grasp and stood on tiptoe to peer over his senpai's shoulder. "He looks fine to me," he said, smiling at how cute Bunta looked while he was yelling at the first years. Bunta's fists were clenched and he was storming around the court, kicking balls toward the freshmen as they scrambled to clean up.

"His Tsunawatari missed the net during morning practice, and Niou said he almost passed out during homeroom."

"Niou-senpai lies a lot. Marui-senpai's fine." Kirihara straightened up when he saw Bunta approaching, arms full of netting.

"Get the shed door for me, Akaya." He stomped past them and Kirihara scrambled to catch up.

"Jackal's telling lies about you, Marui-senpai." He took the nets from Marui and they continued walking. "He thinks that you're going crazy just because Yukimura-buchou said you couldn't have any gum this week."

At the mention of the Monday Incident, Marui bristled. "I don't need to chew gum. I can stop if I want to." He turned and grabbed onto the front of Kirihara's shirt. "It's not like I'm addicted or anything, right?"

Kirihara beamed up at his senpai. "Right. You're perfectly in control, Marui-senpai." Grinning, Akaya pressed forward and brushed his lips against Marui's cheek. "We can keep your mouth busy with other things now."

Marui smacked Kirihara across the top of his head. "Shut up. I don't need any of _that_ , either."

Snickering, Akaya trotted along after Marui, wondering if he could sneak a kiss, or something better, in the equipment shed.

  
*****

  
Kirihara grossly underestimated the power of Marui's oral fixation.

"Senpai, I – ah! – I need to get to class before they send someone to find me." Akaya's fingers scraped at the bathroom wall, trying to find a place to lift himself up, but all he managed to do was get bits of grout under his nails.

Marui's tongue circled around Kirihara's bellybutton. "You taste a little like cherry," he said, snickering and licking and humming all at once. "Or maybe it's like that rosehip mint Xlyish gum I had." He rubbed his cheek across Kirihara's belly. "Yeah, just like that."

"I have a test, senpai. I need to take it or I'll get in trou…ugh!" Kirihara's knees buckled when Bunta's fingers danced up his sides. Maybe Jackal-senpai was right about the crazy thing; maybe Marui senpai did need help.

"This is better than the gum," Marui decided, depositing himself in Kirihara's lap. Kirihara also thought it was better than gum, but was unable to voice his opinion with Marui's tongue in his mouth. Only two days into the gum ban and Marui-senpai was making out with him between every class and sometimes during class. What would happen on the third day? The fourth? More importantly, could Kirihara convince Yukimura-buchou to ban the gum forever?

"Ow!" Kirihara rubbed the spot on his head where Marui's fist impacted. "What'd you do that for?"

Bunta shifted, pressing their chests together. "I'm the one suffering and you're not even paying attention to me." Marui's teeth grazed Kirihara's neck. "Mmmmm, melon flavor."

"Sorry." Knowing that Marui wouldn't notice a thing in his fruit salad daydream, Akaya slipped his hands back to rest on his senpai's lower back. Snuggled in close, it was almost like they were in Akaya's room, kissing leisurely after a hard practice. Akaya's room didn’t smell so bad, though, and didn't have grimy things on the walls that seeped into his uniform shirt. "Hey, senpai, if you could let me go take my test, I think I have an idea to get you your gum."

Never before had Marui moved so fast. "What is it!? Not that I'm curious or anything."

Kirihara let his senpai pull him up and, leaning close, he whispered his plan.

  
*****

  
Kirihara's fingers were tangled in Marui's hair and his tongue was raw from rubbing against Bunta's, but the only one who really seemed to mind was Jackal-senpai, who kept throwing tennis balls at them. "Get a room, guys," he said, bouncing a ball off the back of Akaya's head. Kirihara used his free hand to give Jackal the finger.

While Marui giggled into Kirihara's mouth, Akaya slid a piece of gum across Marui's hard palate, pressing and spreading it until it covered the roof of Marui's mouth.

"Practice is starting!" Jackal said, throwing another ball. "Let my doubles partner go before Sanada comes in here!"

Marui held tighter to the back of Kirihara's jersey, crushing them together from knee to forehead. He pulled back long enough to take in a contented sigh of air and send Jackal a raspberry over Kirihara's shoulder. "It's apple," he said before leaning in again to capture Kirihara's gum.

Akaya shook his head and pulled the gum under his tongue before pulling back. "Wrong, senpai. Try again." Again he pressed his tongue forward to meet Marui's and they rubbed the gum between them, not caring that the door to the locker room was opening and fukubuchou was coughing to get their attention.

"It's definitely apple. I can tell by the sour aftertaste." Marui dove in for a quick taste but was pulled back by Sanada.

"Practice," fukubuchou snarled, dragging Marui by his collar. "Akaya! Spit out the gum before Yukimura sees it!"

Kirihara looked around to make sure fukubuchou was gone before placing the gum on the inside of the handle to Jackal's locker. Stupid Jackal ruined his fun as well as his last piece of apple-cranberry gum.

  
*****

  
On Friday, the final day of the gum ban, Kirihara and Marui didn't bother going to practice, or school. They met at a park halfway between their homes and waited until Kirihara's mother went to work before sneaking up to Kirihara's room and locking the door.

"I bought seven packs last night, senpai. Which one do you want?" Kirihara dumped a small pouch of gum onto the floor and spread out the pile.

Ignoring the gum, Marui lunged forward, covering Kirihara's body with his own. "I want Akaya flavor," he whispered before kissing the corner of Akaya's gaping mouth. "Then maybe some apple, then some more Akaya."

Back pressed to the floor, all Akaya could do was wiggle about as Marui carefully unbuttoned Kirihara's uniform shirt and began kissing downwards. "Senpai…did you lock the door? My sister might come home early and-"

Marui shoved a stick of gum in Akaya's mouth. "You taste kinda bitter from your soap today. I'll need a cherry chaser."

Kirihara dutifully chomped the gum into softness while Marui nipped and kissed Akaya's torso into gelatin. "S-senpai, what're you gonna do tomorrow, since buchou said you could have gum again at tomorrow's practice."

Pausing in his exploration of Akaya's nipple, Marui raised himself up and stared at his kouhai. "Don't need it," he said, licking his lips. "I told you I could quit whenever I want." Bunta's chuckle as he resumed his sampling of Akaya's skin shook Kirihara's groin. "Time for that chaser now."

As Marui's lips descended on his and the gum in Akaya's mouth changed possession, Kirihara wondered if, tomorrow, Marui wouldn't mind sharing his gum.

It wasn't an addiction or anything. Kirihara could quit any time he wanted to.


End file.
